


old and new

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, First Time, Flashback, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi was helping Deeks move out of his apartment and was reminded of their first night together. Flashback to post Recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old and new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sutherlins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutherlins/gifts).



> This story is for my friend Colette, AKA homegrownoregano, AKA Actual Scottish Princess. It was her birthday recently and I wanted to write something for her that would make her love/hate me more than she already does.
> 
> I heart you, Colette. Stay bitter and angry forever and one day we will fight the world together. That is, if we ever get brave enough to leave our houses :)

“I’m so glad we’re finally done.” Kensi stood in Deeks’ empty living room, her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, except for having to unpack at the house.” Deeks said with a smirk.

“Well, it’s your house and your stuff, so I think that’ll be your job.”

“You will be staying at my house and using my stuff so you should definitely help.”

“I don’t use your stuff.”

“You’re right. Except for my food and my clothes and my couch and my bed and my body…”

“Alright, fine.” She pinched his side and made him jump. “I’ll help you unpack.”

“I can always count on you, baby.” He took hold of her arm and pulled her close.

They finally had the last of his boxes out of his apartment. She had every intention of helping him unpack at his new house, but teasing him and bantering with him was too much fun to resist.

“Let’s look around one more time, make sure we didn’t miss something. I’ll take the kitchen. You take the bathroom and bedroom?”

“On it.” She pecked him on the cheek before heading down the hallway.

She stepped into his empty bedroom and glanced around. There was obviously nothing left here, thanks to Deeks’ annoying thoroughness. The closet was empty. Everything was clean. There was no reason to linger, but Kensi couldn’t seem to move. Out of nowhere, she was overcome with memories of being here and with the realization that there would be no more new ones. They laughed, they bickered, they cried, they held each other, they cuddled, they fought, they kissed, they made love… all in this now vacant room. So many memories, one in particular stood out more than the rest.

* * *

_She doesn’t know exactly how long they had been lying there in silence. Side by side, he on his back, she on her stomach. His breathing had evened out. His bare chest rose and fell, steady and calm, no longer heaving as he gasped to catch his breath. Her heartbeat had slowed and the fire that blazed inside of her was cooled._

_It was dark and quiet, nothing distracting her from replaying in her mind what just happened. He had taken her by the hand and led her into his bedroom. The look in his eyes was so nervous, so reverent, so beautiful. She almost couldn’t look at him, but she also couldn’t look away. Finally, for the first time, he was able to kiss her like he wanted to, like he had been wanting to for longer than he even knew. His hands on her hips, hers on his face, he kissed her fully and whispered her name against his lips. She shivered and returned his kisses with equal passion. There was no cover, no mission, no one else around. Just Kensi and Marty._

_They moved to the bed and he hovered over her, determined to cover every bit of her body with his mouth. She swore her brain stopped functioning the moment his naked body touched hers for the first time. He held her close, caressing her sides and back as he left kisses all over her jaw and neck. He was getting hard and she was getting wet and there was no stopping what was going to happen._

_He journeyed lower and for a moment she wanted him to stop. She knew where he would end up and everything just felt too intimate, too intense. But the scratch of his beard against her hot skin felt better than she ever imagined. By the time he reached her thighs she was practically begging for his mouth on her sex. She cursed under her breath and ran her fingers through his hair as he ravaged her._

_And fuck, how amazing it felt when he was inside of her, moving above her, whispering in her ear as he circled her nipple with his thumb. He wanted her to come one more time before he did._

_Now, she just stared in his direction. The silence was starting the get awkward and she was terrified that this perfect bubble would burst and everything they just experienced would go away forever._

_She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to say something. Even if it meant this would all fall apart._

_“Hey.” She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. She just wanted to get his attention but then she found she didn’t want to stop touching him. Ever._

_“Hey.” He voice was quiet and gravelly and she felt a spark of something ignite in her again._

_“Um… did you mean what you said earlier?”_

_He turned his head to look her in the eyes. The room was dark, but their eyes had both adjusted. She already knew the answer to her question and his expression confirmed it. But, she really really wanted to hear it again._

_“Absolutely.”_

_She traced a pattern on his chest with her fingers and smiled. “Absolutely… what?”_

_He grinned and rolled toward her. He reached out and pulled her close, so they were face to face, pressed against each other. “Absolutely, I meant what I said.” He kissed her deeply, taking her breath away as if it was the easiest thing in the world for him to do. “Absolutely, I’m falling in love with you.”_

_She thought her heart would pound out of her chest. Nothing felt more right than hearing those words. She knew she felt the same way about him. And that she was way past falling._

_She pushed him back and reached for the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a condom like he had earlier._

_This time she was on top, leaning back as she rode him. His hands were everywhere he could reach. Her stomach, her breasts, her thighs, her center. As much as she loved this angle, he felt too far away. She leaned forward, gripping the headboard for support as it banged against the wall. For a brief moment she worried what his neighbors might think, but then he leaned forward taking her nipple in his mouth and she no longer gave a fuck what anyone thought. He held the sensitive bud between his teeth and flicked his tongue back and forth over it. Fire was growing in her belly and spread all over her body. She increased her speed and he met her thrusts with his own. Soon she was gasping his name as wave after wave of her release swept over her. As she was coming down, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as he flipped them over. He drove into her until he came with a growl in her ear._

_He pulled back just enough to look at her. She reached up and touched his stubbled face, knowing that she was undeniably in love with him. She wanted to tell him, but words failed her. Instead, she covered his lips with a kiss, hoping there would be plenty of time to tell him later._

* * *

She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even realize he was right behind her. She startled when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

“Hey.” He placed a kiss on her neck. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing…” She ran her hands along his arms. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“A bunch of things.” She sighed happily and he continued leaving soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. “Especially about the fact that this is where our first time was.”

He smiled against her skin. “Yeah it was.”

“I hadn’t thought of until now.”

“That’s definitely a good memory.” He tightened his grip around her.

“It is. Even though things were messed up for awhile after that.”

“Yeah, but we eventually got it right.”

“We did.”

“Hey…” He turned her around so he could face her. “We’ll make more memories in this new house. And they’ll be great too.”

She smiled, knowing he was right and very much looking forward to it. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He leaned down and kissed her gently. As he pulled away, a huge grin spread across his face. “Hey, you know what? Our second time was here too.”

She scrunched her nose at him. “Yes, it was.”

“And our third. And fourth.”

“No.” She laughed. “I think our fourth time was in the shower.”

“You might be right. Wow, come to think of it there were great memories happening in every room.”

“You’re not wrong.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. “Come on, baby. There’s lots of memories waiting to be made at the house.”

“After unpacking, right?”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
